The mission of the Kentucky Superfund Outreach Project will emphasize partnerships with public and private sectors. Education outreach relating to Superfund issues will: increase and provide access to scientific knowledge, improve communication and network systems within the community; and promote informed decision making by communities and the individuals making suggests that poor diet plays an important role in the onset of chronic diseases and other health conditions. The multi- disciplinary and interdisciplinary basic research program project, "Superfund Chemicals: Transport, Metabolism & Toxicity," currently being conducted at the University of Kentucky includes one in vitro project (Robertson & coworkers) and two projects (Hennig & coworkers) that could have nutritional implications of the effect of PCBs on human health. The results of these research projects would lend themselves well to educational materials designed to help Kentuckians, as well as other citizens of the United States of America, to make more informed choices about their diet, if they live in areas affected by Superfund chemicals. Collaboration in the dissemination of materials and information will occur within the Environmental Protection Agency's framework.